My Princess My Angel
by TeffieS
Summary: Quinn's POV, one-shot to her thoughts in different stages of her life, some thoughts she had during my first story "somebody Different" you don't need to read the other one, but it's easier to understand, I suck with summaries Quinn, Brittany/Puck


**A/N: Well this is a one-shot, Quinn's POV. mostly her thoughts during the last chapters of "Somebody Different" and something in the future too.**

**I had a dream about this, so I had to write it as soon as I woke up. I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Please review!**

My Princess and My Angel

**Quinn's P.O.V**

**1. Labor**

It was early, I could sense that much, no more than 7:30am when I felt it. It started like a bad stomachache, and then I noticed my bed was wet, well Finn's bed actually. Finn was sleeping in the couch in his room and Puck was in the living room sleeping, they had stayed up late playing that stupid game.

"Finn" I said getting up from bed and shaking him to wake up, he just moved around a little, I sighed, the pain was growing  
"Finn!" I shouted, he woke up in a snap  
"What?! What?! I'm awake!" he said disoriented  
"My water broke, we need to go now!" I could manage to say, the pain building inside

Finn helped me change my pajamas, and ran downstairs to wake up Puck. He came upstairs running fast and carried me downstairs. He was ready, he had practiced it many times with Brittany's help, I could remember laughing at the fake labor pain faces Brittany made, overacting it, trying to make it fun for me too. Of course this was way different, and we were not prepared because we weren't expecting her until 2 week from now, all my baby stuff was in Puck's house.

I was in the backseat, with Finn, he was calling the hospital to let them know we were coming. I was trying not to scream, but the pain was only beginning. Finn held my hand, he was too nervous to drive, I could tell Puck was nervous too, but he didn't seem like it, he was focusing on taking me to the hospital. He also called Brittany while driving telling her to pick up some stuff and his mom and bring my bag. Brittany had been with me all my pregnancy, she was my personal angel, and Puck thought so too.

Puck rolled me to the emergency room in a wheelchair, Finn filled the papers while Puck and I went to the delivery room, fortunately my doctor was already here.

After a couple of hours of intense pain, finally she was out. I might have made Puck's hand bleed after I stuck my nails while he was holding me, but that helped me, and he didn't seem to mind, he was there helping me with my breathing and telling me to push. I could see tears in his eyes as the nurse held up our baby.

He was the first to held her in his arms, he looked so happy, he smiled at the little girl while holding her protectively. Then he gave her to me. I could feel my tears on my cheeks, I wish I could hold her more, but I was tired, the nurse took the baby and I fell asleep.

When I finally woke up, Brittany, Puck, Finn, Puck's mom and sister where in the room. My baby girl was already in a pink baby suit, with a pink hat because it was very cold outside. Everybody held her, and I could see how this little creature made us forget all the problems we had had before and made us happy and smiley.

Olivia Sarai Puckerman that's the name of my princess.

**2. High School and Graduation**

Being in high school and taking care of a baby wasn't easy. It was extremely hard, nice enough I had Puck's mom, Finn, Puck and Brittany to help me. Brittany put me in all her study groups and in all the group projects we had, so she put up with me when I couldn't get together to do it. She was truly my angel. I'm grateful for her.

We were able to finish our sophomore year successfully and our princess Olivia was doing great, her development was outstanding, by the end of the year, when she was only 8 months old, she could already crawl by herself.

Junior year was tough, I was living in Puck's house, which was weird since he was dating Brittany, but it was so good for us too, having Brittany there gave me a break from Olivia. Brittany loved Olivia, and she could spend hours playing with her, and since I wasn't only breastfeeding, she helped me feed her too. Sometimes I wondered if it was a good idea to leave my princess with Brit without my supervision, but I soon learned Brittany was great with kids.

Everything had complicated too. Finn and I broke up, I'm fine, it breaks my heart though, but I was forcing Finn to grow up too fast, he wasn't ready to be a dad, and I didn't want to pressure him. We were fighting more and it wasn't too nice, and it wasn't healthy for Olivia. We both decided it was for the best, and we are good friends. Thankfully he is always there when I need him, and let's face it, Finn is going to be a great uncle for Olivia, always goofying around and the same with Brittany, they sure could make my baby girl cry with laughter.

Puck and Brittany are doing great too, which makes me happy. This way Puck is more helpful and he is being a great dad, he cares so much for all of us, and he's working so hard too. Brittany helps me with Olivia, helps me cook dinner for Puck and his mom, so when they come back from work they don't worry about that, and on top of all, she's also pushing Puck to get good grades so he can go to college. I would have never thought all that strength was in her, but surely she was a good influence in our sort of "household".

---

Graduation day was so sad, our senior year had been the best. We won Nationals the second time in a row (yeah our sophomore year we lost to Vocal Adrenaline). Olivia was 2 years old and she was such a lady, but all that time spent with Finn and Brittany made her very giggly and easy going, she got my blonde hair and her dad's eyes. Sometimes she had Puck's attitude too, we are working on it.

I met a guy during Senior year, he is 2 years older and goes to OSU, which is great since I'm going there too. He's an arquitect, well he's going to be. We've been dating for 3 months now, and well the first month was a bit weird since Puck wouldn't let me date anyone unless he approved, sounds terrible but he was only looking for the best for his princess, as well as I did. But eventually Puck approved, Jonathan is a good man and he has proven to love Olivia as well. And that's the most important thing ever.

Puck was devastated, he had to say goodbye to Brittany, they had decided to break up, mostly because they were going to different universities and it was going to be hard. Puck had fallen asleep on my lap the night before, he had been crying, something I would've never thought Puck would do. He really loved Brittany, and I knew for a fact, that she was completely in love with him too.

After graduation, we threw both of them a goodbye party, I don't think I've seen Brittany cry so hard for Olivia, until she had to say goodbye to her, in some ways Brittany was a second mother to her and it was hard saying goodbye. I cried too, saying goodbye and not knowing when would I see her again was hard. She had become my best friend and my sort of wing-woman, always there when I needed her, even when she had no clue what we were doing.

**3. Eight years later**

I was standing in my kitchen making dinner, when I got a call from Puck.

"Hey Quinn, I'll be dropping off Olivia in a couple of minutes"  
"Ok, good, will you be staying for dinner?" we had a thing, Puck came to my house and have dinner with Olivia, Jonathan and me. Oh yeah, when Jon graduated, we got married, and now we live in Cincinnati, Puck moved too.

"Um, not today, but how about tomorrow?"  
"Perfect"

10 minutes later he knocked my door. Funny since he had a spare key.

"Oh my God! Puck! What happened"? I exclaimed as I saw my princess with bright pink cast on her leg.  
"Uh… we were playing soccer and she slipped and well…broke her leg" he tried to explain  
"It wasn't his fault Mommy, the grass was slippery" Olivia tried to explain  
"Umm, oh well, I guess it was going to happen sooner or later, see? This is why soccer is a boys game, next let's try cheerleading" I smiled at her and she smiled at me  
"Ok then, I'll be leaving, here are her meds" Puck handed the medical note and the med to me  
"Ok…perfect, so dinner tomorrow?" I asked him  
"Yep, oh and expect someone else too"  
"A date?" I raised my eyebrow, Puck was very careful on who he left Olivia meet  
"Probably, you'll see, ok so say hi to Jon for me, I gotta get to the club" he said coming closer to hug Olivia and then me, giving me a kiss on my cheek and one on Olivias forehead  
"Sure, ok then, see you later Puck"

I was so curious who he was going to bring, I knew Olivia knew, but she never told, she had this secrecy pact with Puck, sometimes that pact made me nervous, but it was their special thing.

The next night I was cooking dinner, when I received a message from Puck

'_Definitely one more in the table, we'll be there at 7'_

She heard a loud noise coming from Olivia's room

"Everything ok princess?" I asked from downstairs  
"Mommy, she is coming! This is going to be so awesome!"  
"What?" I asked not understanding  
"Didn't you get a message from Daddy?"  
"Yes"  
"Well, then she's coming!"

I could sense something weird. I wasn't sure why, but I had a feeling it was not going to be bad at all.

At 6:59 the bell rang, I finished putting the dishes on the table and left to open the door, Olivia tried to beat me to it, but since she can't run I won. I laughed at her defeated face and told her to go seat down.

I opened the door

"Wow you're early….."  
"Hi Quinn!... Oh my God! You're pregnant..again!"

She hugged me, I was so in shock I couldn't react in time, Puck laughed

"Surprise" he simply said kissing my cheek and coming in the house to say hi to Olivia and Jon.

I could finally hug her back, then we broke the embrace.

"Brittany" I said surprised, it was a happy surprise. I smiled wide and let her in. My angel was back.

**The End**


End file.
